Claire Bear
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: They looked up when they saw the director of NCIS running towards the elevator crying and holding a bunch of flowers AU Rated T for Violence JIBBS, TATE, MCABBY


**Claire Bear**

**Everyone was in the squad room; Special Agent Dinozzo was there with his wife, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, and their daughter Sarah, Special Agent Timothy McGee was there with his Fiancé Forensic Specialist Abigail Scuito, who was now 4 Months pregnant, Jethro was there talking to his current girlfriend, or as the team liked to call her future ex wife number five, Ducky was talking with McGee and Abby about the baby's name and Sarah, and Tony and Kate were Drawing.**

**They all looked up when they saw The Director of NCIS Jenifer Sheppard running to the elevator, a bunch of frangipanis in one hand and crying. Jethro Gibbs finally remembered something and ran after her followed by the whole team and Hollis.**

**They all followed Jenny to the Grave yard where they saw here sitting in front of a grave stone and place the flowers down. They all stood behind her a froze when they heard her start talking. **

"**Hey baby girl! Oh I can't believe my daughter is ten years old I remember when I was holding you in my arms like it was yesterday. So I guess I came to talk to you about what has been going on lately and to wish you a very Happy Birthday and I brought you our Favourite Flower Frangipanis.**

**I am not going to lie to you because I know if you were here now you would be like your father, you would have that glare and that annoying smirk and you would probably be able to tell when I am lying."**

**By now the whole team and Hollis were listening carefully, Abby and Kate trying hard not to cry while being comforted by Tony and McGee.**

**Jenny was in tears and though she didn't care, she was normally a really strong person. But not when it came to her baby girl.**

"**Ok Claire Bear, here goes. Your daddy is happy, he has a new girlfriend her name is Hollis and he is happy and they love each other. I think they will probably get married and can you believe it she is Blonde. I know it is weird.**

**I wish you could meet the rest of the team, also known as your aunts and uncles, and of course I wish you could see Ducky your godfather again. I just know that Abby and Kate would love you and spoil you and just take you out shopping all the time and you would get along with Kate's daughter Sarah she is so sweet and cute."**

**Abby had one hand over her mouth, trying not to make a sound and scare Jenny, and one hand on her stomach over her baby. Kate was cuddling Sarah like she could be taken away any minute. Jethro had tears in his eyes just by knowing that Jenny was breaking down and he couldn't be there, and knowing that today was his little girl's birthday and he had forgotten. **

"**As for Tony, your dad always head slaps him so I guess your dad would let you do that to. I am sure Tony would love that. McGee, well, he writes books; I remember when you were five you had more then thirty books.**

**I am not very happy maybe it is because I am lonely and I miss. You so much you were my everything and I miss your dad. I am so sorry I couldn't save you I was an NCIS Agent I don't know why I couldn't protect you.**

**I didn't know there was a bomb in the cab... I still have my wedding dress and the flower girl dress for your fathers and mine wedding; they are under my bed. I can't look at them.**

**Can I tell you a secret? I ordered two for you because I knew you would spill something down the first one. I can't believe you died on your birthday and the day before the wedding."**

**That was the last thing Gibbs had to hear to break down crying. Everyone was shocked their boss the ex marine who never showed his emotions was crying and mostly because of what he heard come out of her mouth next.**

" **Sweetie I know you would be upset because your father and I didn't get married but after the explosion I was in a coma for six months. When I woke up I was told you didn't make it; I hated myself. I thought it was all my fault and then I asked for your father and I was told he had left five and a half months ago and taken my ring with him .**

**I think you father blames me still just like you should I am so very sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness or even your fathers I cant believe he can even look at me it is all my fault I am so sorry."**

**When she had finished she pressed a kiss to her fingers and pressed them onto the grave stone and whispered.**

"**I will always miss you baby girl. Happy birthday, you will always be in my heart I am so sorry. Goodbye Claire Jacqueline Gibbs."**

**By the end even without hearing the name just seeing Gibbs cry they knew he was the father. Jenny turned around and came face to face with the team; she looked horrified.**

"**What are you doing here?" she demanded,**

**Suddenly Gibbs came up to her and wrapped two strong arms around her she broke down right there it wasn't that she missed Claire or that she was sad; it was because he hadn't hugged her like that since Paris.**

**When Gibbs backed up and gave everyone a chance to hug her. Even though Abby was pregnant it didn't stop her from hugging very tightly then came Sarah and she pulled on Jenny's pants she bent down to her height to hear what Sarah wanted.**

"**I am sorry Aunt Jenny I love you and I am sure I would have loved Claire as well."**

**There was a chorus of AWWWS and she hugged her niece. When she stood back up Hollis she toke one step toward Jenny and slapped her across the face. Everyone gasped and Tony had to hold back Kate and even Sarah who wanted to defended her Aunt. McGee and Gibbs had to hold back Abby who really was ready to kill Hollis. Jenny was shocked Hollis came up to her again.**

"**You should be ashamed of yourself it was probably your fault that she died you never deserved a man like Jethro and you are going to die a bitter lonely old women." she spat**

**Hollis walked away from Jenny and up to Jethro who stood stoically **

" **We are over. I can't believe you would talk to her like that. It wasn't her fault and I left because she was in danger! No she will not die lonely; she will have me and all of my team." **

**Then McGee, Abby, Tony, Kate and Sarah said like it was rehearsed**

"**Yea she will have her family"**

**Jenny broke out in a smile Jethro walked up to Jenny and said**

"**Whenever you are sad come to me and let me help you. We will come here together what ever happens we will get through it together. I am so sorry I left you I had no choice you were in..."**

**But he didn't have a chance to finish Jenny's lips were on his in a kiss that felt like they were still in Paris.**

**Abby squealed in delight**

"**Yay mummy and daddy back together"**

**Tony went up to Hollis got out his handcuffs and said**

"**Hollis Mann you are under arrest for striking a federal agent"**

**As Tony escorted Hollis away everyone started laughing but Jenny and Gibbs were so wrapped up in each other to realise that their slightly dysfunctional family was walking away without them.**

**What started off as the worse day just turned into the best day that they will never forget Claire would always be apart of their lives but she was the past now, maybe they might have a future and Claire would get the brother or sister she put on her last Christmas list.**


End file.
